powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescue Mission
The Rescue Mission is the eighteenth episode in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Synopsis A distress signal reaches Terra Venture and Commander Stanton sends a search mission to check it out. Inside an old tanker ship, the squad finds a perished crew and an ancient Galaxy Book. The group must fight a stealth-like creature before escaping the ship, but they take the cryptic book with them. Plot Terra Venture receives a distress call from an alien spacecraft. They find its location, and Commander Stanton sends a rescue team to investigate. Mike is sent to lead the team, and he brings Leo along. They take a Heliship to the spacecraft, but find no indication that it's being attacked. They board the ship, and find that its crew has long been dead - the distress call was being broadcast on a loop. Leo rummages through some remains, and finds an ancient book among one of the cadavers, and takes it with him. While monitoring activity on the ship, Kai finds a life form rapidly approaching the team. Stanton orders them to abort, but communications are down. After abducting one of the crew, a spider-monster ambushes the team, and captures the rest. After battling Mike and Leo, it retreats. Mike and Leo come across the monster's lair, and find the team wrapped in webbing. They set them free, and Leo retrieves the book, which had been lost in the battle. Kai appears on the ship, and he evacuates the crew members that had just been freed. Kai leaves to search for Mike and Leo. Mike and Leo lure the monster away, and hold it off with their blasters to give their teammates time to escape. Their fire triggers a chain reaction that threatens to blow up the ship. As they run, they reach a door, and blast it open. The heliship appears to take them away. Leo is the first to jump into the ship. Meanwhile, the monster quickly catches up to them. As Mike jumps, the monster grabs hold of him, and a tug of war for Mike's life begins between Leo and the monster. Kai flies by on his Jet Jammer and attacks the monster, releasing his hold on Mike, allowing Leo to pull him to safety. The Heliship makes it out just in time, and the ship explodes behind them, taking the spider-monster with it. Mike and Leo look over the book they found, and ponder about what kind of secrets it may hold. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger) (voice) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Blue Galaxy Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Yellow Galaxy Ranger) (voice) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Pink Galaxy Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Jack Betts as Councilor Brody *Jeff Hightower as Hargan *Elisa Llamido as Collins *Edwin Neal (Credited as "Ed Neil") as Jasper *Betty Hankins as High Councilor Renier *Kirk Thornton as Alien (Voice) Notes *None of the regular villains appear in this episode. *This episode contains no Sentai footage. **As such, fans have often held it in high regard, and director Steve Wang has jokingly dubbed the episode his "Alien Knockoff". Steve Wang Presents: The Rescue Mission - Steve Wang FX *Leo and Mike do not appear morphed in this episode, while Damon and Maya do not appear unmorphed. *The armor worn by the crew would later be repainted and added to the A-Squad Rangers in SPD. *The episode marks the introduction of the Galaxy Book. *This episode's opening credits include a third cast shot for Leo that doesn't return until Facing The Past. *When the alien ship explodes with the Heliship flying away from it, its one of the shots from the new credits sequence. *Its revealed that Terra Venture is seeking a new world in the Yarolian Galaxy. References Category:Episode Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Power Ranger Exclusive Episodes